This Is Where He Fall
by jihan.angrila
Summary: Italy knows whats going on the most... will he stop this all? or will they keep going on about this endless nightmare? read and find out. ((i own this story, please dont steal but i dont own hetaoni)


Hetaoni

This Is Where He Falls

Germany have promised that they will go out of this hell hole together...then have a sleepover with all the nation with games like deathly pillow fight. But that won't be happening. They have lost count on how many loops they have been through. This will be their last chance. Italy has died, wounded heavily for his friends. His dearest friends... Germany, Japan, Spain and his dearest brother, Romano.

_Flashback_

_"Psst...Hey, Germany, Germany!" Italy whisper quietly to Germany, who was next to him. Currently, they were hiding under a bed, hiding from that hideous monster. "What is it, Italy?" his German friend whispers back. "Ve... Do you think we'll be able to get out? All of us?" he asked. Germany stayed quiet before answering "I'm sure we will... We have to... We have signed the contract as ourselves, ja?" Germany can't really fulfil this, since he wasn't so sure himself. _

_"Ve... but how many loops do we need to go through until we get there? The thing is getting stronger and stronger every time each loop passes...and it's only hunting for me" Italy muttered. "Nein! I won't allow it to get you! Never!" Germany whisper shout, looking at his eyes "But Germany... There's a poss-" he was cut off by the sound of door opening. Both of them kept their heads low, not making a sound. There was footstep then silence. After a few minutes, the bed was pulled up by that monster, throwing it to the side. Italy screamed and Germany cursed in his language, yanking Italy up and running off. The thing followed...close. They enter a room in which all the nation was coincidentally hiding. All of them look at the two nations. "Where have you been, you idiota!" Romano stood up and grabbed Italy's collar shirt, shaking him. "Ve, I'm sorry!" he cried. The other nations start standing up and walking over to them. _

_They were interrupted by the sound of banging on the door. The banging got louder and louder before stopping and starting again. Everyone panicked; the other door connected to the hallway won't budge. Italy looked down. "Italy, we need to get out of here, NOW!" Germany grabbed his hand and started to run. However, Italy pulled his hand back and looked at the panicking nations with eyes spilling out tears. "You idiota! The German bastard is right! We need to get out of here now! Help me with the door, dammit!" Romano shout on the other side of the room, struggling against the door. Spain and a few other nations went over to his side to help him. Italy smiled, more tears sliding down his cheeks. "Ve...I'm sorry fratello, we all know no body will get out if I'm with you all...so this is once and for all, don't ever go through another loops, don't go back in time, just run out of here...si?" he smiled more and then run out of the door which the monster was pounding at. "ITALIA!" Germany screamed and banged against the door, trying to open it. _

_Everyone stopped whatever they were doing. "FRATELLO, NO!" Romano rushed up toward the door and tried to get it open. From inside, they could hear a hiss, screeching and screaming, ripping noises, a few footsteps then finally, a loud 'thud'. Both doors were now open. Germany and Romano were the first to rushed out and see Italy lying on the floor, a bloody mess. The red book was torn to shreds around him. He was in his worst health, breathing heavily. "Italy!" Germany kneeled next to the fallen nation. "Italy, Italy stay with us! ITALY!" he shouted. "Fratello, you bastard! You fucking bastard!" Romano screamed at him, hugging his brother's laying body. Italy didn't have enough energy to talk much. "Ger...ma...ny...Ro...man...o...I...Love...you...I 'll...miss...yo...u..." he smiled, the real smile, the one that he used to have in the olden days before they came to this hell hole, and breathed out his last breath. His smile faded, turn into an emotionless face._

_There was no more life, warmth or that beautiful smile coming from Italy. Romano just lost a part of himself. Half him died when Italy...Feliciano died. Germany flipped, shouting his name, refusing to let go, hugging the dead body of his friend. Russia, Prussia, America and France needs to pry Germany off Italy. Memories when he first met Italy in the tomato box towards the end of his life rushed in his mind, welling up his eyes. He collapsed to the floor, crying. Romano was now in Spain's arm, crying as well. _

_After a couple of hours, they decided to fulfil Italy's wish, by getting out of there. Even though it's hard for Germany and Romano, they knew Italy would want that. Of course, because of the barrier of the house, they can't get Italy out of there. So they decided to put his body to the safe room. Decorated with flowers and giving him prayers before locking the door shut and tight to secure that no one would get in. After they went to the front door, the door was unlocked. Reaching outside, the nations were greeted with their siblings and friends, some crying. Germany nearly cried, standing in front of the door which was now locked tight and can't be open. But he knew Italy wouldn't like to see him cry, so he held it back. He told himself to visit this mansion every year, remembering Italy's death. _

_Inside, Italy's body lay in the middle of the beds which was joined together to form a huge bed. In his hands, there was a bouquet of flowers. Surrounding him was different flowers each nation had put up for him. He laid there, forever asleep in a deep, peaceful slumber. Away from trouble, pain, chaos and madness of the world. _

_Sleeping...alone...forever...and ever...and ever..._


End file.
